The Thief and the General
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: Garrett got caught by the General, trying to enter the legendary safe. Now he has to live with the General which doesn't sound so bad. The only thing is that the General is in love with him and won't let him leave. Will he come to love the General, or will he drive Garrett over the edge to commit suicide to escape him? M/M Don't like? DON'T READ! (Ignore the cover pic)
1. Chapter 1: New Life

Chapter 1: New Life

 _"Garrett! Garrett, I'm slipping!" He held onto her by her arm. Garrett was scared he was going to drop her again. She was the only kind of family he had. Erin started to slip from his grasp and his eyes started to water._

 _"Erin! I, I can't hold on any longer. I'm so sorry!" Garrett yelled around the collapsing building. A few moments later, Erin fell from his hold and plummeted into the darkness beneath her._

 _"Nooooo!"_

Garrett awoke with a start. He was covered in sweat and all he could think about at first was the nightmare he had just had. When he got his bearings, Garrett notice that he was in a very fancy bedroom and laying on an extremely comfortable bed. Immediately, he new something was wrong.

He started to move and found he was changed into an expensive white button-down shirt and light brown pants. His thief mask and other clothing were nowhere to be seen. As he moved from the bed, he almost tripped on something attached to his ankle when he almost go to the door. Garrett turned to look at his right ankle to see a cuff and chain attached to him.

Worried, he tugged on the chain to see if it had any weak spots. He found he could walk around the entire room, except he couldn't get to the door. Garrett gently sat down on the bed, pondering how he got there. He remembered getting to the legendary safe and almost getting inside when he felt something hit the back of his skull. He reached behind his head and found the lump of where he was attacked.

After pondering, Garrett took a look at the cuff on his ankle. He found a keyhole. _Maybe there's something around here I can pick the lock with_ , he thought. He searched the room but found nothing of use.

An hour after doing nothing, he heard the door being unlocked. He immediately dived under the covers and pretended to be asleep. The door creaked open and the familiar whistle filled the room along with the sound of heavy boots.

The presence of a person towered over Garrett. "I know you aren't asleep, Master Thief." The all-knowing voice of the Thief-Taker General rang out in the big room. Garrett stayed silent and still. A chuckle sounded.

The bed sunk in as a new weight was put on it. "Are you angry with me, Thief?" He was terrified to answer the man he always could slip around.

Suddenly, Garrett was yanked by his shoulder and came face to face with the General. "That's better. I knew you were awake." A smile played on his lips as he took in the shocked expression of the so-called 'Master Thief.'

"W-Where am I?" Garrett asked. He tried to back away from the General, but banged his head on the headboard. He grabbed the back of his head as his vision swam.

"Please don't hurt yourself. I mean you no harm. And to answer your question, you are in my private home on a small island little ways away from the city," General said in a calm and soft voice. That scared Garrett even more.

"Why? Why me?"

"Because I always admired you from afar. You are a special possession to have and you are an interesting man."

"What about Basso? What about my life?" Tears welled up in Garrett's eyes as he lowered his head defeated.

"Mr. Basso is perfectly safe. As for your old life, you can forget it. Your new life is here, with me," he answered. The General grabbed Garrett by his chin and kissed him with all the passion he had. Shocked, Garrett couldn't do anything but let it happen.

A few minutes later, the General pulled away and got off the bed. He walked over to the door and began to walk out. He stopped and said, "Well come to your new life, Master Thief."

With that said, the General left, leaving Garrett shocked and question the motive of the General.


	2. Chapter 2: The Attempt

Chapter 2: The Attempt

Garrett had been in the same room for five days. The chain would be loosened enough for him to use the bathroom. Everyday, the chain would be loosened just a little until he could reach the door, even though it was always locked. He hated being treated as a prisoner. Garrett was sick of seeing the same room. He had already counted all the flowers on the ceiling.

Then, he thought of it. Garrett grabbed the chair from the desk and shoved it under the doorknob. He took two pens and proceeded to pick the lock on the cuff around his ankle. When he heard a click, joy flooded through him.

The knob began to giggle. "Garrett?! What are you doing in there?! Open the door!" He ignored the voice and started searching the room for his belongings. He came across the wardrobe and decided to check inside. To his disappointment, his clothes weren't there. Garrett made his way to the window and opened it.

He looked out at the waves. His room was right above the ocean. A crash brought him back to the present. The General was standing in the doorway, the door was on the floor. "I would advise you to step away from the window," he warned. "Please."

Garrett looked down at the sea again. He could just jump and swim back to the city. "Why? What is so special about me that you are willing to keep me under lock and key and not allow me to at lease walk around?"

The General's features softened. "Freedom to walk around. Is that what you want? All you had to do was ask me and I would have unlocked your chain."

He looked at the thief. His eyes were swollen, maybe from crying, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. His dark brown hair was sticking up in all directions. "I don't like asking for my freedom," was Garrett's far off reply.

The General made his way over to the man. He started to shake be it from the wind or tears, he didn't know. He sat on the windowsill next to Garrett. "I will allow you to go anywhere in the house but I don't want you going outside."

Garrett continued to look out into the night. "That is fine with me. As long as I can leave this room."

"Deal."

The General left the room to let the thief ponder his new privileges. Garrett was too tired to do anything else and fell asleep leaning on the windowsill.


	3. Chapter 3:New Feelings

Chapter 3: Strange Feelings

Garrett awoke to someone tapping his shoulder. He blinked the sleep away to see a woman that looked no more than twenty. He realized he was still by the windowsill.

"Sorry to have disturbed you, my lord, but I think that the bed would be more comfortable than the window," she said with her head down.

"Yes, I think so too. Thank you, Miss." He then realized he didn't know her name. "May I ask your name? And please raise you head, I am no lord."

The raven lifted her head. "My name is Ruby, sir." She smiled at him and he returned it.

"Nice to meet you, Ruby." He then realized that she must be a maid. "You don't have to be formal around me." Ruby perked up at that. She bowed.

"Thank you, sir."

"Garrett. My name is Garrett." Ruby nodded.

"Do you need anything, Garrett?" She rolled his name off, testing how it sounded.

"Not at this moment. I do appreciate that you waking me up. I need to move some. My legs are stiff." He smiled at her. He liked that there were more people around than just the General.

Ruby started to leave, but Garrett asked her to stay. He didn't want to be alone and he wanted someone to talk to other than himself.

Two hours later…

Garrett laughed at the joke that Ruby had made. The two were getting along well. The two were sitting on the bed. He felt as if he had a friend for the first time he got here.

"So what were you before the General kidnapped you?" Ruby's question brought a twinkle in his eyes.

"I was a Master Thief. I stole from the rich, homeless, anyone. I was paid for the jobs I did." He looked away from her. "I was stealing something important when the General caught me."

Ruby looked saddened at his confession. "Was it to find that girl?"

Garrett looked as if she had grown and extra head. "What girl? I never said anything about a girl."

She looked away as she answered. "You were saying a girl's name in your sleep before I woke you up. Erin, I think, was the name you were whispering."

"She…she was like a sister to me. Erin was my accomplice. She stole with me and I got her hurt." Ruby hugged him. "I've been trying to find her."

The door suddenly opened to reveal the General. "Ruby. Why are you still here? You should be helping clean, not lazing around." He sounded angry with her.

"I asked her to stay. I wanted someone to talk to." Garrett wasn't going to let her get in trouble over him.

The two held their ground as Ruby bowed and left. The door closed after her and left the two alone. The General grinned as he made his way over to Garrett who in turn backed away from him.

"By chance, are you afraid of me, Garrett?"

"No."

"Then why are you backing away from me?"

"Because I don't want you to do what you did yesterday again." The thought of it disturbed him. He had weird feelings when the General had kissed him. He liked it but at the same time he didn't.

"What do you mean?" The General thought for a moment. "You mean the kiss?" Garrett nodded. This made him grin.

The General steadily crept closer to the other. Garrett continued to back away until his back was to the headboard. He looked around for an escape route while the General continued to gain ground.

"There's nowhere to go, Garrett." He looked up to see him right above him. "Do you not like me? Am I too old for you?"

Garrett was speechless. The Thief-Taker General sounded sad. He looked him in the eyes. "I-It's not that you're old…" Garrett turned away. "I just have my reasons."

General was at a loss. He was happy that Garrett didn't dislike him for being old, but he was worried for the reasons. "What kind of reasons?"

"We are enemies. Enemies don't do that with each other." He said that while still turned away. The General grabbed him by the chin and made him face him.

"In this house, we are not enemies." He then kissed Garrett who in turn tried to push him off. "Don't fight me, Garrett."

With his strength ebbing away, Garrett realized he couldn't do anything to stop the General from kissing him. He just waited for him to stop but he then started to feel something he hadn't before and it wanted him to kiss back.

The two parted with Garrett gasping for breath. "I'll come see you later. I have things to do for now." And with that, he was gone.

Garrett tried to comprehend what he had felt during that kiss. It was strange yet good. He didn't like it. Not one bit. As he brooded on it, he decided to lie down for a little while. Maybe he will understand that feeling some day.


	4. Chapter 4: Accepting?

**Chapter 4: Accepting?**

Garrett wandered about the mansion. Ruby had informed him that the General was going back to the mainland for a few days. He was relieved at the chance to figure out his emotions.

The same thought had plagued him for the entire morning. _What are my feelings toward the General?_ He didn't know. There were so many things that came to mind when thinking about him. Anger, sadness, happiness, and something else. He was confused to say the least.

Ruby talked with him for hours the day before and made him feel better. She reminded him of Erin. Her short, raven hair, pale skin, and grey eyes made him think of Erin. It hurt to look at her, but she was the only friend that he had.

While walking, Garrett seemed to have entered an unused part of the mansion. It was filled with pictures of men and women that he thought were once part of the house. He stopped at one picture. The woman in the picture had long black hair, big brown eyes, and pale skin. She looked a lot like him. She was beautiful.

Sinking to the ground, Garrett started to cry. He had read the name of the woman. It was his grandmother, Rachael. _I was once part of this house?_

Suddenly appearing beside him, Ruby looked up to the picture he sat underneath. "She was one of the few people who visited this place. The owner of the house had a fascination with her. It had devastated the master of the house when he found out that she was to be married to someone else."

Looking up, Garrett stared at her. "She was one of the most beautiful women in the town. She had a beautiful daughter that looked just like her. The master of the house had a son who was born the same year as the little girl." She stopped to look at him. "Trinity grew up in a loving family and was rich. She was not spoiled and gave to the poor. A tragedy struck her family many years later, after she was married. She had a son, Garrett. He looked just like his mother." Ruby smiled as if she was there when it happened. "The new master of the house had had another son just ten years before.

Her son and she were forced on the streets because her husband had died. Nobody heard from her again." Ruby ended the story with a sad smile. It seemed that she had held memories of that time. It made questions fill Garrett's head.

"How do you know of my mother?" He remembered having to take care of her at a young age. She was young but very sick. It made his chest hurt at the memories.

Sighing, Ruby looked at him with love. "She was a very well know woman. Her son has the same heart, but he has closed it off. Maybe in fear of losing another in his life." She spoke as if she knew his entire like. It disturbed him greatly.

"Every year, the master of this house looks for the son of Trinity. He had searched everywhere, even in the orphanages. No such luck to find him. In his heart, he had to find that boy at the cost of his life. It was a notion that was passed down from one to another." Ruby was smiling. "He has found you, though, he may not realize it. His heart knows it, but he does not."

The information swam in his mind. It was like a curse was set upon the family when he grandmother was married off to someone else. He couldn't believe what the maid had told him. It made since that the General didn't want him to leave.

"What will happen if I don't accept him? I tell him no," he questioned Ruby to know if it would actually hurt either one in the process.

A look of sorrow passed over the maid's face. "It will eat him from the inside out. He will start dying and will probably resort to suicide." She said the next part in a whisper. "I've seen it happen before."

Garrett stared at the woman. She was worried for the General. All he could do was gape at the woman with wide eyes. She sounded much older than she actually was.

 _Should I accept him? I don't want to be the reason that he would die._ The thought of the General committing suicide made an uneasy feeling rest in his gut. It made him feel sick.

"What should I do?" He wanted someone else's opinion on the matter. He felt as if he needed someone to help him.

"Follow your heart. If you do not actually accept him and just say you do, then both of you will feel the effects and death could be a result."

Garrett was worried. He didn't want to die yet and he wasn't sure he was ready to accept the General just yet. He needed to understand his feelings more first. _Can I even accept anybody like that? Especially a man?_

Ruby seemed to snap out of a trance and asked him to come to lunch. She was her cheery self again and ate with him. It was skewed rabbit that was caught in the forest on the island. He felt himself relax.

When lunch was over, he and Ruby went back to his room to talk some more. He didn't bring up what had happened in the hallway on the highest level of the mansion.

After a little while, Ruby excused herself to let him get some rest. It was nighttime and Garrett was tired. He let her go. His thoughts ran wild as he wondered what he should do.

Lying down, Garrett thought of the right thing to do. If he accepted that the General was in love with him, he could probably understand his feelings a bit more. As he drifted off to sleep, Garrett thought, _Maybe I will accept him. It would make me feel better, anyways._


End file.
